Nanofibers due to their extremely high surface to volume ratio compared to conventional fibers exhibit special properties, such as low density, low specific mass and high pore volume which make them appropriate for a wide range of applications, such as filtration, energy storage, and medical applications, such as drug and gene delivery, artificial blood vessels, artificial organs, tissue engineering and medical facemasks.
Nanofibers derived from ceramic materials such as zinc oxide and silicon carbide (SiC) possess optical characteristics (luminescence) that can be made use of in light and field emitters. For example, SiC nanofibers possess high mechanical strength and oxidation resistance at elevated temperature and provide an alternative for carbon nanotubes in the development of metal matrix composites. However, silicon-based nanofibers are mechanically brittle, significantly limiting their application.